The Kiss
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Reunited with her dear king papa, Princess Irene is finally able to fulfill the promise she made to Curdie.
1. Part One: Irene

Disclaimer: _The Princess and the Goblin_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to George MacDonald.

* * *

The Kiss

Part One: Irene

I breathed in deeply the scent surrounding Papa. I had missed him so much. He held me closely to his chest; tears rolled down his cheeks and beard and fell onto my head. When he pulled back to look at me, I told all that has happened – about the goblins and about Curdie and his mother and what they had done for me. I smile when Papa looked at them with silent thanks.

"And now, king-papa, I must relate another thing. Long ago, one night Curdie drove away the goblins and brought Lootie and me safely down the mountain. And I promised him a kiss, but Lootie would not let me give it to him. I do not wish for you to scold her but only to impress on her that a princess _must _keep her word," I ended, gazing up at his dear face.

"Indeed a princess must keep her word, except if it is wrong," Papa said in his deep voice. And, holding me securely, he lowered me down towards Curdie, who silently watched Papa and me. "There now, give Curdie his kiss," Papa urged me.

I opened my arms, and Curdie stepped into my embrace. There was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, but it quickly vanished, and he gave me a small smile. Suddenly feeling a little shy with all the people watching, I quickly kissed Curdie on the mouth. I was happy when I felt him hug me in return. I drew back, pleased my promise to him had at last been fulfilled

"There, Curdie! You have your promised kiss," I said with a smile as Papa settled me against his chest once more.

Curdie looked up at me, a faint coloring in his cheeks, and he silently stared at me very strangely. But then his lips twitched, and he bowed to Papa and me before going to his mother's side.

"We must celebrate!" cried Papa, and those in the courtyard cheered. I shared a smile with Curdie before Papa hugged me again and we returned to the house.


	2. Part Two: Curdie

Part Two: Curdie

Never shall I forget the king's face when I reached his side with Irene in my arms and she called to him. The grief in his face dissolved into frightened disbelief as he cried in exclamation. And the realization that Irene was all right when he took her into his arms… The tears streamed down his face unchecked as he embraced his daughter.

Smiling, I lowered my eyes. My job was at an end. The king's daughter was returned. Now the princess would no longer need my help or my protection. With her papa she would be safe.

At these thoughts a strange feeling settled in my chest. I could not identify it and pondered about it until I heard my name spoken.

I raised my head and realized Irene was relating all that had happened with the goblins to her papa. She told more about me than herself, and others in the crowd added to the narrative about my courage and bravery.

I flushed at the praises but kept quiet. I gently rubbed the neck of the king's white horse and gazed up steadily at him. And I could see why Irene loved him so.

When the princess had finished her tale, her papa looked into my face for a long moment. He smiled at me with silent thanks. I bowed my head and stepped back, prepared to return to Mother.

Yet Irene said, "And now, king-papa, I must relate another thing. Long ago, one night Curdie drove away the goblins and brought Lootie and me safely down the mountain. And I promised him a kiss, but Lootie would not let me give it to him. I do not wish for you to scold her but only to impress on her that a princess _must _keep her word."

With everything that had happened -- my imprisonment, the goblins' plots, seeing the princess's great-great-grandmother, and worrying about the princess – I had forgotten what we had said that night of our first meeting. I sensed the crowd gazing on me in astonishment. I felt my cheeks warm, but I only quickly glanced up at Irene and her papa before returning my eyes to the ground; and I waited.

"Indeed a princess must keep her word, except if it is wrong," spoke the king seriously.

My heart began to race when he finished saying these words, and I lifted my face. He was watching me and smiled again. I stepped up again to his side.

Carefully he lowered the princess down towards me and said, "There, now, give Curdie his kiss!"

The princess threw her arms around my neck, and my own slipped around her. I gave her a small smile, which she returned shyly. Then her lips met mine in a short, sweet kiss. When she pulled away, her cheeks were pink, and she smiled broadly at me.

"There, Curdie! There is the kiss I promised you," she said happily.

I could not speak but only breathed deeply, blushing. I attempted to return her smile, but only the corners of my mouth turned up, and I stared at her beaming face.

I stepped out of her embrace as she was gathered to her papa's chest again. I bowed to them and returned to Mother, feeling lost for an unexplainable reason.

I heard snickers and jokes as I moved through the crowd, but I ignored them while my face burned. Mother, when I reached her side, whispered, "I'm proud of you, dear," and hugged me tightly. I clung to her. When I looked into her dear face, she was already observing me. She nodded her head slowly in that familiar way, seeing and understanding all without my having to say anything. She simply kissed my brow.

"We must celebrate!" the king's voice reached all gathered.

The air filled with shouts and cheers. I remained silent. Through the crowd my eyes found Irene's, and we smiled at each other.


End file.
